<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Great Escape: Rosencaster Prison: Level 2 by moody_trans_detective</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185276">The Great Escape: Rosencaster Prison: Level 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective'>moody_trans_detective</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rogueass Galaxy [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue Galaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/F, I hate this place, Prison rules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilika hates the prison and thinks about Kisala.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lilika Rhyza/Kisala (Rogue Galaxy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rogueass Galaxy [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Great Escape: Rosencaster Prison: Level 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilika was disturbed by what she’d seen here. She’d expected more from a planet calling itself civilized. She’d never seen a cage so big and filthy as Rosencaster Prison, and the place stank horribly. Didn’t these people know how to keep clean?</p><p>“Why are there beasts in a prison?” asked Jaster, wiping his sword on the corpse of a savage dog.</p><p>Lilika didn’t hate him. He was decent enough, for someone not Juraikan. He hadn’t tried to interfere with her people, and she’d appreciated him stepping in with Ouki who clearly would have tried to rape her. Of course, she’d seen murder in Jaster’s eyes by the time Ouki was finished with him, and she didn’t blame him. She’d never allow a man to use her like that.</p><p>“Goo’ question,” said Simon. “I haven’t a clue.”</p><p>Him, Lilika did hate. Him and his “prison rules,” that meant trading sexual favors for things they should have been able to just hack out of people. The terrible sounds his mouth made when he pronounced words—the accent didn’t fit him. They way he hid his face like a coward. No one could look him in the eye when he was masked. And what he’d made Lilika witness back in the cell…</p><p>“You claimed to know much about this prison and you don’t know?” asked Lilika.</p><p>“Well, I—”</p><p>“Actually, I don’t think I want to know,” said Jaster, words short.</p><p>Lilika thought he was being generous to Simon for the situation he’d gotten Jaster into. She would have slain both the guard and Simon if she’d been told to do what Jaster had actually done. It was disgusting. She hoped they’d run into beasts and only beasts the rest of the way out.</p><p>A pack of tarantulas descended and she pulled her bow. This, she was tolerant of. Learning to defeat different beasts would only better her skills. What new tricks she learned here she could bring back to Burkaqua Village someday and add to their knowledge, making their warriors even more impressive. And it helped to work out some of her irritation at the unfairness of being thrown in prison to begin with, how the men all behaved here.</p><p>Jaster, she noted, fought like he too was working out some anger. He wouldn’t look at Simon, who was truly the weakest link here. His skills did not impress Lilika.</p><p>She found her mind wandering to what it would be like to fight alongside Kisala again. They’d been fighting each other so much lately at first Lilika had been grateful to come down to Zerard without her. The Dorgenark was woefully unsuited for women—the only room available to her, if she didn’t care to bunk with men, was Kisala’s. The way things had turned out at the star god’s altar had been good for Miri and eased a little tension, but not enough.</p><p>Kisala was clearly unaccustomed to sharing space. There was one large bed. Lilika remembered thinking it a bed of queens when she’d lowered herself to it.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” Kisala had asked.</p><p>“The bed is spacious.”</p><p>“It’s mine, and there are much bigger beds. You’ll have to sleep on the floor.”</p><p>“Why?” Lilika had asked. “There’s enough space for the two of us.” She’d seen Kisala’s face twist up before she’d turned away. “What is it? You had your way back at the altar. Miri lives. Are you really still angry about that?”</p><p>“Of course not!” Kisala had balled her hands. “It’s you!”</p><p>Likila had read what she’d meant in her eyes. Kisala had still been hurt, and she’d been tempted. Lilika had slept on the floor to appease her. She’d wanted to soothe her. The time they’d spent on the Dorgenark on the way to Zerard had been strained.</p><p>But Lilika had seen her capabilities. Kisala was unmatched with daggers and other small blades. She was probably the best fighter here, after Lilika herself. She would have been far better to have around than Simon, even if they were still fighting each other. And Lilika was certain she wouldn’t have insisted on “prison rules.” Kisala would not have exposed her to the distressing mess with the cloaked prisoner. Lilika felt nauseated again just thinking of it, of men giving sexual acts to other men, no privacy or pleasure, simply as public bargaining tools. She’d have disgusting dreams about this.</p><p>But she wouldn’t have them about being forced to suck a man’s dick with a gun against her head. She wondered if that sort of thing scarred a person like Jaster. He seemed very sexual to her, though he’d rightly never made a move on her. Which meant in some way he’d known she wasn’t interested in men. Or he was disinterested in women. She wasn’t sure which yet.</p><p>She hated it here. Not just the prison, the entire planet. Lilika wasn’t surprised someone like Simon hailed from here. The planet was covered in expansion, masked in an unending city of metal and glass. The prison was nasty, and the people inhospitable. That Mio had had them thrown in prison for no reason.</p><p>Lilika was sure of one thing. When she made it back home, she’d tell everyone how uncivilized and cruel the rest of the universe was. And she <em>was </em>making it back home.</p><p>Also, she was going to mend things with Kisala.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>